Inhibiting prevulcanization of rubber by N-sulfenyl-substituted or N,N-disulfenyl carbamic acid esters is known. Japanese Pat. No. 49-14533. N-Phenyl-N-sulfenyl substituted carbamic acid esters are known pesticides. Russian Pat. No. 396,326. However, heretofore, N-sulfenyl derivatives of di(carbamic acid esters) were unknown.